It is quite common for 4-wheel drive vehicles that are frequently involved in off-highway usage to have one or more tow hooks secured to the vehicle frame behind the bumper. The tow hooks serve to provide an attaching means to which tow straps or tow cables can be secured in the event that the vehicle is disabled or finds itself in soil conditions from which it cannot extricate itself.